


Silent Epiphany

by SaraJaye



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Angst, F/F, Introspection, Love Epiphany, complicated feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The realization came slowly before hitting her all at once: she loved Anthy Himemiya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Epiphany

**Author's Note:**

> _any, any, As he read, I fell in love the way you fall asleep: slowly, and then all at once._
> 
> _~ John Green_

The realization came slowly before hitting her all at once: she loved Anthy Himemiya. Quiet, subservient, secretive Anthy Himemiya whom she'd known for all of a few months but would go to any lengths to protect and defend.

The night Anthy had nearly jumped off the roof and taken her own life, it hit her how selfish she'd been. _I saw you as a helpless girl I had to protect! I just wanted to be a prince so badly!_ But becoming a prince was more than protecting the damsel, it was living with honor and kindness and sincerity. That night she promised Anthy that from now on she'd treat her like a human being.

The next day, she realized she was in love with her. Little things, like the way Anthy held her hand in the dark or the rare real smiles she could coax from her or even the way she lavished love and affection on the roses, all adding up to the most intense thing she'd ever felt for another person.

 _Euphoria._ Love was the greatest feeling in life, wasn't it? To love another person with all of your being? _Confusion._ When had this happened? How had this happened. _Denial._ She hardly knew the real Anthy Himemiya, what right did she have to love her? _Fear._ To love was to make yourself completely vulnerable to another.

And finally, _determination._ She loved Anthy Himemiya, and nothing could stop her.

The end of the world loomed nigh. She'd won her final duel with Touga, and now one final challenge remained. But she would overcome that challenge, just like she had everyone else.

She would fight. She would win. She would save and finally free the girl she loved.


End file.
